fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
Nick is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia!. Appearance Nick wears a blue shirt covering with an orange life jacket and a blue helmet. He has an oval eyes. In Pastaria, Nick wears a white shirt with red-violet stripes.He wears a Gondolier hat like Deano's. Except the band on his hat is red violet. Flipdeck Info On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Hot sauce *White Rice *Onions *Tomatoes Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *French Toast *4 Butter *Maple Syrup *Drink **Large Orange Juice in Large Cup with Ice Papa's Wingeria *3 Spicy Garlic Shrimps *8 Medium Wings *Mango Chilli Dip (x1) *Ranch Dip (x2) Papa's Hot Doggeria * Kielbasa in aPretzel Bun * Mustard * Ballpark Mustard * Onions * Tomato * Sport Pepper * Tomato *Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD (iPad) *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Onion Ring *Pickle *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Gummy Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (Mashmallow in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Sourballs (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Sarge Gobstopper (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Mafaldine (Macaroni in other holidays) *Hurry Curry (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) *Garlic Rush (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *4 Shrimps *5 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Kiwis *Blue Moon Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *White Chocolate Topping *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Maui Meringue (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Yellow Icing (Orange in other holidays) **Blue Moon Drizzle *Regular Seashell with Blueberry Custard (Round with in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle *Blueberry Roll with Maui Meringue (Blueberry Custard in other holidays) **Powdered Sugar **Luau Punch **Mini Mallows Unlockable toppings along with him *In Taco Mia! , he is unlocked along with Pork. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked along with Pretzel Bun. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked along with Frosted Onion. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked along with Hurry Curry. *In Freezeria To Go! and Donuteria, he is unlocked with Maui Meringue. Ranks needed to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 8 *Papa's Pancakeria: He appears as a time customer (a customer who is unlocked if you don't manage to go up a rank after you reach Rank 2 - The earliest he has been unlocked at) *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 34 (The latest he has been unlocked at) *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 26 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 53 Trivia *He and Georgito are the only Taco Mia newcomers to be absent in a game *He is the only customer to debut in a game and then to be absent in the next game. He debuted in Papa's Taco Mia! and was absent in Papa's Freezeria. *After the Papa's Next Chefs 2011, he was not in the two follow-ups. *Nick might be filling in for Deano during Gondola 500. *He is the only customer with a life vest. Gallery 66.jpg FileMad nick ppa 1.jpg Nick (Taco Mia).png Nick new costumer.jpg Nicky.png Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Th Nick.png Nick2.png Picture 36.png Nick_new_costumer.jpg Nick art.png|An artwork of Nick Nick angry.png|Nick Is Angry Nick unlocked.png|Nick In Papa's Pancakeria Nick Regular.jpg Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Nick's Reaction To His Buddy's Hero Kenji i finally unlocked Nick.png|Nick in Cupcakeria Perfect nick.png|Perfect score on Nick Perfect Cupcakes for Nick 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Nick.png Akari & Nick Dancing Like Idiots.PNG|Nick and Akari dancing sleepy nick.png|Nick's Sleepy Eyes And the next papa s restaurant is.jpg|Nick and Greg (created by Mage) Perfect Breakfast for Nick.png Nick gondalier badge.png|Nick's Cameo in the Gondoliers Badge Bandicam 2013-12-11 13-11-41-672.jpg|Nick as a gondolier nick icon.png (Pastaria) Nick as a star customer during Gondola 500.png nick, gondoling gino romano.png|Nick, giving Gino Romano a gondola ride Nick_and_Mitch_Waiting_in_Pastaria.png Okay Pasta - Nick.png Okay Pasta - Nick 2.png Nick talking with Radlynn.png|Nick talking to Radlynn nick's new toy.png clover and nick.png|Nick with Clover i unlocked nick.png|Unlocking Nick in Donuteria nick dancing.png|Nick Dancing perfect on nick.png|A Perfect order on Nick Nick and rico.png|Nick dining with Rowdy Rico Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters